Kaiten
The Kaiten (回天, Kaiten) is a highly advanced Knightmare Frame based on stolen data for the Z-01 Lancelot, and the only seventh generation Knightmare Frame developed and fielded by a nation/organization other than Britannia. The unit was created by the Japan Liberation Front's Special Operations Group for their elite pilot, Masaru Yamamoto. Design & Development History A high-performance unit, the Kaiten (or Heaven Shaker) was conceived due to the growing need for a Knightmare Frame capable of matching the Z-01 Lancelot in combat, given the seventh generation unit's vast superiority over the Type-10R Burai knightmares fielded by the JLF. The JLF's Special Operations Group (or SOG), managed to hack into the Britannian military computer mainframe, and successfully retrieved a large amount of technical data on the Lancelot. Using a Burai as the base, the group then incorporated what they could learn from the Lancelot into the new unit. By copying the Lancelot's best features; the twin Factsphere sensors, four Slash Karkens and the Blaze Luminous shielding, the new unit, dubbed the Kaiten, ended up with performance figures equal to, and in some areas greater than, it's counterpart. Like the Lancelot, it's Slash Harkens are equipped with Harken boosters, making them deadly effective close to mid-range weapons. However, unlike the Lancelot, and indeed unlike most Knightmare Frames, the Kaiten employs not one, not two, but three Factsphere sensors, giving it an unprecedented sensor range and a full 360-degree field of vision.Aesthetically, the Kaiten is unlike any previous design. The previous Burai-spec armour has been replaced with a distinctive samurai-styled armour, most noticably on the head, shoulders and hips. The armour possesses a unique red and gold colour scheme, making the Kaiten easily recognisable in battle. Design Features *;Flight Boosters :As the data on the Lancelot was stolen shortly after the Battle for Narita, no data was obtained on the unit's Float System. However, having already though ahead, the SOG engineers equipped the Kaiten with four Flight Boosters, one on the back of each cal and one on either side of the cockpit. However, despite their name, the Flight Boosters are not capable of sustained flight. Rather, they are designed to allow the Kaiten to perform huge jumps into the air, giving the unit a limited anti-air capability. On the ground, however, the boosters can be used to give the Kaiten an enormous boost in speed, enabling the unit to easliy outpace all other Knightmares, a great advantage for close-quarter fighting. And unlike the Float System, the Flight Boosters do not drain the Kaiten's energy reserves very much, allowing for continued use even during long battles. *;Super-Lightweight Carbon Nanotube Armour (aka SLCN Armour, or Slicen Armour) :Developed by the SOG engineers in colaboration with EU scientists, the Kaiten's Super-Lightweight Carbon Nanotube Armour is the unit's most unique feature. The armour is comprised entirely of carbon nanotubes, a form of carbon with a hardness of around 24 gigapascals. However, beyond this, the nanotubes undergo a transformation to superhard phase nanotubes, which have an as yet unknown maximum hardness. This, coupled with an incredibly low density, makes the SLCN Armour, or Slicen Armour, unbelievably strong, enough to withstand a direct shot from the Lancelot's VARIS rifle, even at point blank range. Furthermore, the armour reduces the Kaiten's overall weight to an almost unheard of 5.09 metric tonnes, further increasing it's agility and increasing its operational time by reducing its power consumption. *;Auxiliary Energy Fillers :Another feature unique to the Kaiten is the installation of extra energy fillers on the unit. Concealed and protected within the Kaiten's hip-mounted armour, the Auxiliary Energy Fillers give the Kaiten a combat endurance roughly two and a half to three times that of other Knightmare Frames. This extra energy storage capacity mainly serves to increase the strength of the unit's Blaze Luminous shields and the lethality of its Electro-Heat Sword. *;Electro-Heat Sword :Just like the Lancelot, the Kaiten was designed primarily for close combat. To that end, the SOG engineers created a revolutionary weapon for the unit, the Electro-Heat Sword. Unlike the Lancelot's Maser Vibration Swords, which mainly draw their cutting ability from vibrating at ultra-high frequencies, the Electro-Heat Sword utilises heat to allow the blade to slice cleanly through its target. The sword, is shaped like a traditional katana sword, only longer than normal, and not as curved. Lining the entire fornt of the blade are roughly one hundred micro-energy fillers. When the sword is activated, the micro-energy fillers store and release large amounts of energy from the Kaiten's main energy fillers, allowing either a single section or the entire edge of the blade to be heated to around 3000-4,500°C. Such high temperatures allow the sword to cut through any armour currently in use, including its own armour and that of the Britannian Knightmare Frame Mordred. When active, the front edge of the sword glows white, the intensity of this glow indicates the temperature setting in use. Specifications Kaiten